Siblings of Ice and Fire
by tombraider123
Summary: A mysterious new person has been living in Arendelle for many years and now they are going to reveal themselves. THE FROZEN WAR. Now a group has arrived in Arendelle seeking help but they have a secret of their own.
1. Chapter 1

It was a busy day in the Kingdom of Arendelle after the whole kingdom was frozen by its now Queen Elsas ice powers Princess Anna and Kristoff got engaged everyone was happy especially Annas older sister Elsa. The wedding was happening that day Anna was now 18 and Kristoff was 21, it was a Winter day so everyone in the church excluding Elsa was wearing fur clothes to keep warm. The priest was talking "Kristoff do you take Princess Anna as your wife" the priest said "I do" Kristoff said back h apply. " Princess Anna do you take Kristoff to be your husband" the priest said. "I do" Anna said back. "I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" as the Priest said this Anna and Kirstoff kissed and the crowd stood up and clapped and cheered. After the kissed had ended Elsa went over to Anna and hugged her and congratulated her. All the noise could be heard from nearly every part of the castle including the top floor where one man was watching with anger in his eyes. He was large just slightly bigger than Kristoff and had a brown beard to go with his size. He was wearing long fur coat and normal clothes to go with it. The man kept watching from the top floor but didn't say anything. The man was Elsa and Annas brother. He was 20 years old, older than Anna but younger than Elsa, around the time Elsa was shut off from everyone all anyone was talking about or thinking about Elsa. Elsa this Elsa that Anna kept wanting to go play with Elsa or his parents kept worrying about her powers, He knew about her powers he'd seen her use them before, never for him always for Anna, over the years his family forgot about him. He never forgot he always remembered he knew all about how it was Elsa that froze Arendelle and about how Hanz tried to kill both Anna and Elsa he knew everything about them. He'd been waiting for a day like this, a day when everyone was happy so that he could reveal himself. And end them.

Everyone was dancing all the town folk were dancing with each other Anna and Kristoff were dancing with each other of course and even Elsa allowed herself to dance with one the townsfolk, after of course waking them up after they fainted cause the Queen had just asked them to dance with her. After the dancing Elsa decided since she was the Queen and the brides sister that she should give a speech "Everyone I have to say something, when first came to me wanting to get married she had just met I thought it was kinda stupid then of course I froze the entire kingdom we all know what happened, anyway out their Anna met Kristoff a guy who is friends with trolls and reindeer's, but is a good guy and I'm happy that Anna met him" Elsa gave her speech than walked off while being applauded by the crowd.

Suddenly the fire lamps went dim "Elsa whats going on"? Anna said slightly nervous. "I don't know" Elsa said back. The church doors flew open it was him "I would like to say something about this marriage". "Who are you" Kristoff said walking right up to him only to find he was smaller than him. "I am Dario Queen Elsa and Princess Annas brother". Hearing this the crowd, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa were shocked. "Wait no we don't have a brother" Elsa said "Yes you do and I can prove it" Dario said. "Do you all want to know why they closed the gates because I know, when Anna and Elsa were little Elsa always played with Anna using her ice powers to make inside snow jumps snowmen the like, until one day Elsa hit Anna with a beam of her magic knocking her out, that's why you had the streak of white hair Anna. Anyway after she was healed her memory's were replaced and Anna forgot Elsa had these powers and Elsa was locked off from the rest of the world even when our parents died, that was until her coronation and when she became Queen, so their you have it the full story". "How did you know all that"? Elsa said surprised and scared "Because I'm your brother that's why". "Wait Elsa everything he said was the truth"? "Yes Anna everything he said happened your memory's being erased and why I never talked to you that's all true ". "Then you started to forget about me just like that as if I was never their, but I should also thank you because while I was in solitude for all those years I learned a little something about myself. Dario held out his hand and produced a flame from it everyone was stunned by this. Just like Elsa with her Ice powers I have the power of fire and I'm going to use this power to become King, and kill you.


	2. It Begins

"How did you know about everything that happened about why happened when we were kids" Anna asked Dario " I was their, hiding, but of course you didn't notice me no one EVER DID NOTICE ME, the reason I know that Anna's memory's were altered is because I heard a talk you were having with Mum and Dad, if I remember right you asked them why did the troll change her memory's so she didn't no about my magic, then Dad said it was because then Anna would never want to play with that magic so she could never be hurt again correct me if I'm wrong Elsa" Dario said. "Is that true as well Elsa"? Anna asked. "Yes Anna that is true" Elsa said. Now that that's all cleared up I'm want my crown and I am going to kill you for it Elsa, well to be honest I was going to do that anyway" Dario said

"But why, why would kill us why would you do that" Elsa asked Dario "Many reasons one to be king, and as revenge for forgetting about me for all those years, I was just nothing to anyone, that's why I want to and going to kill you" Dario responded. "That's not going to happen guards arrest him now" Anna yelled to the guards. Five guards went over to Dario but he simply fired balls of fire at the guards feet to stop them. The guards were frightened "You see I'm not going anyway any time soon, so just make this easy and give me the crown" Dario said with a evil grin. Seeing no choice in the matter Elsa grabbed a kings crown that they had in storage for if there was ever to be a king, she grabbed it and walked over to Dario and was about give him the crown "Kneel" Dario said. "What"? Elsa asked but was answered with a slap on the face, seeing this Anna was about to attack Dario but Kristoff knowing that she would only get hurt held her back. "That is no way to speck to your king, now KNEEL" Dario said. Elsa kneeled and held the crown above her head, Dario grabbed the crown and held it in his hands, seeing a opening Elsa quickly shoot a blast of Ice at Dario hitting his hand making him drop the crown. Usually this would be bad but Dario simply heated up his hand and Elsa's ice magic disappeared from his hand. "Oh sister you shouldn't of done that" Dario said calmly.

Dario moved is arm like he was using a whip and suddenly a whip did appear but made of fire, not wasting anytime Dario whipped at Elsa, Elsa quickly moved out of the way and fired another burst of ice at Darios head, Dario simply used his other arm to make a small wall of fire as tall as himself the ice melted as soon as it hit the fire. Elsa and Dario were now circling, Elsa was starting get exhausted she had only used her powers for combat only one time and even then the other person wasn't fighting back and they didn't have fire magic. Dario was remaining calm still with his evil grin on his face. Out of nowhere Dario whipped at Elsa again but again she quickly moved out of the way instead the fire whip hit the window behind her shattering it to pieces. Elsa shoot a flurry of ice at Dario but he once again simply blocked the ice with his fire. Elsa was starting to realize that Dario is much stronger than her, but she couldn't stop he was going to kill Anna and herself. Dario using his other hand fired a large ball of fire at Elsa, Elsa knowing she can't dodge it made a thick wall of ice in front of her. But even the thick ice didn't stop the fire, the ice shattered the force from the blast threw Elsa back against the wall of the church. Elsa was dazed the knock against the wall had hurt her, their were now rips and burn marks on her ice blue dress, Dario walked up to his now injured sister fire whip still in hand "you should of know from the start that you couldn't beat me. Dario raised his whip to finish Elsa but as he raised it Elsa using all her power unleashed a powerful wave of ice at Dario knocking him back to the other side if the church, the fight was still on.

Dario heated up his body to remove the ice from his body, Elsa noticed that Dario was hardly effected from the fight so far how is that possible. Dario wasting no time whipped at Elsa again only this time it connected burning off her left sleeve and leaving a vicious burn on her arm. Elsa stumbled and grabbed her burnt arm and letting out a cry of pain. Elsa ignored the pain and fired a spike of ice at Dario, Only just jumping out of the way of the ice spike Dario realized a great ball of fire at Elsa but also dodged it. What was left of the crowed (some of the guest fled after the fight started) were silent, they were frighted what would happen, who would come out on top, Anna was scared for Elsa and annoyed because there was nothing she could do she would only get in the way. Dario fired a wave of fire at Elsa, making a thicker wall of ice than before managed to block the wave only because their wasn't as much power put into the fire, "We all know how this is going to end Elsa just give up now before anyone besides yourself gets hurt" Dario said. Enraged at this Elsa made two fist and punched the ground causing spikes of ice to produce from the ground. Although they didn't hit Dario directly the force was very powerful and threw him out the window behind him out onto the winter snow and coldness of the winter wind.

Elsa figured that the cold would weaken his fire but she wasn't totally sure it was only a thought. "Well at least now we have room to move don't you agree"Elsa said thinking she might have the upper hand. "Yes I do agree" Dario said he then jumped up then slammed his hands on the ground cause a very powerful wave of fire to crawl along the ground towards Elsa at high speed. Elsa made a pillar of ice under her raising herself above the wave. After she landed a worried thought entered her mind even out her in the freezing cold Dario is still very powerful how is she gonna win this.

Hey thanks guys for all the support on both of my stories I would really like it if you could leave a review on this for if you liked it or not. I also made a plan that I will post a chapter for Tinkerbell then I would post a chapter for this and so on. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for all the support.


	3. It gets worse

Anna was watching on in horror, her sister was losing against Dario and she couldn't do anything to help her, she hated not being able to do anything to help someone especially if that someone is her sister. The snow covered town square was now a battleground between two siblings, ice and fire. The area erupted in ice and fire the crowd was frightened no where was safe. Elsa was fighting back with all she had but Dario was just to strong what am I gonna do he's to powerful. For a brief moment the action stopped Elsa saw a opening and used all her might and power and fired a stream of ice at Dario, he saw this coming and fired back with a stream of fire. The force was huge sending onlookers back several feet. Even with all her power she was getting pushed back and his fire was overtaking her ice, oh no what now Elsa thought to herself. When Anna gathered her thoughts and got back up from getting knocked back she noticed Elsa was getting pushed back, if their was a time for her to help it would be now. Anna noticed a rock near her she figured that if she hit Dario with it he would get distracted and Elsa would be able to gain the upper hand. No time to lose Anna grabbed the rock and threw it at Dario, it hit him right on the side of the head leaving a bloody cut as well. Just as Anna expected he lost his focus and Elsa starting pushing back. Dario realizing that he can't win this using all his power managed to brake the stream of ice and fire. Dario was angry and threw a ball of fire at Elsa but she easily got out of the way, but that was his plan distract Elsa so he could do something else. Dario made a spear of fire in his hand he then looked over, at Anna. It happened quick Dario raised his arm with the fire spear in it and threw it at Anna right at her heart, the spear hit her just in time for Elsa see what had happened.

Elsa's face was in shock as she watched Anna put her hands up to wear the spear and pierced her slowly she fell to her knees then to her side. Elsa was horrified to see this her little sister was just killed right in front of her. Elsa became consumed by rage she looked over at Dario fired a flurry of ice beams at him not stopping for a second. Dario managed to block the beams but did not see the giant wave of ice Elsa had made, he was hit and knocked out. Elsa ran over to Anna's body and started to cry uncontrollably and hugged her sister. Kristoff was over with Anna and was very close to tears as well he loved her, they had just gotten married and now she's gone. Dario finally came to after who knows how long and saw Elsa and Kristoff mourning over the body of Anna, Dario didn't know what but something just hit him, not physically but mentally he had just killed his little sister and the whole time and was trying to kill his older sister. Now Anna was dead Dario was confused, they forgot about you they didn't care about you, they wouldn't of forgotten me on purpose, they ignored you, I could of tried talking to them more, Dario's thoughts kept rushing through his mind confusing him not sure how to feel about any of this.


	4. The End

Elsa was weeping over the body if her now deceased sister Anna who had been killed by Dario only moments ago, as Elsa was crying Dario had gotten up from getting knocked out and his emotions were confused. Suddenly something in his mind connected the lines maybe they didn't mean to forget about you, maybe it wasn't their fault. Dario looked over at Elsa and Anna and realized what he had done his little sister, killed by him her brother. "How could I let myself be consumed by rage how could I let this happen, how did this all happen".

"Anna why don't go" Elsa said teared eyed. Dario started to walk over to Anna's body but was stopped by Elsa "don't you go near her" Elsa yelled at Dario. "Elsa please I'm sorry I Didn't mean to do this, I didn't want any of this to happen" Dario said sadly. Elsa didn't know what it was but she believed him and lowered her guard and let Dario walk over to Anna's body. When Dario got over to her body he noticed the giant burn on her chest, Dario then fell to his knees "I did this" Dario said and began to cry. Soon the guards came over to arrest Dario but Elsa stopped them "lets take her inside" Elsa said. Dario picked up Anna's body and took her inside the castle into her room and placed Anna on her bed. Dario walked out of the room while Elsa stayed and cried. Dario was mad at himself, he can't believe what he had done, Dario kept walking and ended up in the castle library. "All those years reading all those books and nothing to help in this situation" Dario said to himself. Dario sat down in a seat, Elsa was crying. Elsa came and joined Dario in the library and sat down in a chair opposite him "you know when Anna froze to death while trying to save me, it turns out that in doing that it was an act of true love and it melted her frozen heart, I;m not sure if it could help right now but I thought I would just say it" Elsa said. It did help Dario remembered a part in a book he read about these powers. If one is killed by these powers they can be brought back to life but only by a blood relative and will require a sacrifice. Remembering this Dario stood up "I know how to bring her back" Dario said. Elsa and Dario ran to Anna's room where her body still was "Dario what do you mean how do you bring her back?" Elsa asked. "In a book I read it said that I can bring someone back if they are a blood relative" Dario said. "Really please you have to" Elsa said. "I know this probably won't bother you but it requires the one bring the other one back to give up their life in order the save the others" Dario said. "That's where your wrong, Dario I'm sorry for all the years of not noticing you, I really am and I'm sure Anna would be as well" Elsa said. Elsa then hugged Dario, Dario then went over to Anna and put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. A bright light appeared and Dario and Anna began to glow so bright that Elsa had to cover her eyes. After about a minute the glowing stopped and Dario dropped to his knees and started breathing heavily, Anna suddenly sat up "Anna I'm sorry" Dario said. His body then started to glow and before he vanished Dario said these last words "Their are more like us".

Dario's body was gone Elsa stared at where he had just been "Elsa what just happened?' Anna asked. After explaining what had happened since Anna had been killed Anna began to feel bad for she had down for all those years but happy knowing that Dario died happily. But one thing was bothering Elsa it was what Dario had said before he vanished, their are more like us, was he referring to himself and her were there more people out their with powers of ice and fire, was their?


	5. A new story

Hello everybody so Sibilings of Ice and Fire is finished chapter 4 was the last. But don't think I'm done yet I'm writing a new story and yes it will carry on from Sibilings if Ice and Fire and it will be better.  
Everyone let me tell you about

THE FROZEN WAR  
Hopefully the first chapter will be out in a few days.


	6. The Frozen War A wandering group

Elsa was staring out the window at the blizzard that was hitting Arendelle. It wasn't the snow or ice that bothered her in fact it never bothered it was what Dario had said to her. It had been two weeks since Dario vanished and Elsa was still thinking about what he said. There are more like us. What did he mean are more people with powers over ice and fire, after two weeks she still can't fully understand it and why did he tell her this.

"COME ON ARENDELLE ISN'T THAT FAR NOW" a man heavily clothed in fur clothes yelled back at his group. "HOW CAN YOU KNOW THAT THIS BLIZZARD IS THICK" another man yelled back wearing similar clothes to the other man. "I JUST DO NOW COME ON" the first man yelled back and moved on leading his group of 20. After what felt like hours the leader of the group finally set his eyes on Arendelle. Most of Arendelle was covered in snow because of the blizzard but even covered in snow it still was a sight to see. "COME ON WE HAVE TO GET SHELTER" the leader yelled trying to get his voice over the the rain of snow and wind.

In the city the group took shelter in a Inn located in the town square, the leader and another man from the group sat down "Alright we made to Arendelle now what, you know they will be hunting us" the other man said. "Robert please, they will have a hard time following us through this blizzard that is why I suggested we leave during the storm so they won't be able to track us" the leader said. "Espen think to yourself they will have their best trackers onto us and the first place they will look is the closest city, Arendelle" Robert said. "You are right but Arendelle is long way from the Vormedal at least a 10 day trip on horse back even longer on foot, that will give us plenty of time to resupply and leave to find another place" Espen said. "So that will be our lives from now huh, moving from city to city until be ever die from starvation,cold or being killed from animals,or until they catch up on us and kill us themselves?" Robert said. "They will give up eventually Robert, they will they can't do this forever so we won't have to as well" Espen said back. The two downed their mugs of ale as the massive fire pit in the center of the inn burned on, they looked at the rest of their group, they only just survived the trip here how can the survive another trip especially one longer the the one here. "Well it's not like we can fight them, Vormedal has at least 10,000 warriors, their are only 20 of us" Espen said. "Maybe Arendelle can help us, I mean this place is huge it must have at least 40,000 soldiers or even more" Robert said. "I don't know Robert why would they have any reason to help 20 wanders like us?" Espen asked "We have to least ask" Robert said.

A bar maid came over to them and put two plats of food in front of the pair "Excuse me miss but who here is in charge of Arendelle?" Robert asked. "Oh they would Queen Elsa, you know she has special ice powers one a week she turns the castle courtyard into an ice rink for everyone to skate on" the bar maid said. This caught Espen's attention "Excuse me but did you say ice powers?" he asked. "Yes, I know it sounds odd but two weeks ago a man showed up at Princess Anna's wedding at said he was their forgotten brother and you know what, he had fire powers kinda like Elsa's ice powers but fire" the bar maid said then turned at left. "Maybe we should go talk to the Queen after all" Espen said Robert nodded at this and took a bit from the meat on his plate "This meat is cold" Robert said and produced a tiny flame from his hand and heated up the meat on his plate.

Anna woke up yawning and her hair in a complete mess noticing Kristoff was already gone "Must of gone to deliver ice, not like many people need it with that blizzard" Anna said. She then looked out the window and noticed that the blizzard had stopped then a large smile cam across her face and ran to find Elsa. Anna finally found Elsa in the castle library "Elsa come on the blizzards over and todays the day you make the ice rink in the courtyard remember" Anna said. "How could I forget come on lets go" Elsa said with a smile on her face. When Anna and Elsa opened the doors they were welcomed with a large crowd of people, Elsa walked down in the center of the courtyard "Are you ready?" Elsa asked already knowing the answer "YEA" the crowd answered back, they were excited especially since Elsa didn't do this last week because of the events that had happened before. "Here we go" Elsa said and stomped her foot on the ground causing ice to spread around on the courtyard creating a large ice rink. Almost instantly everyone including Anna and Elsa started to skate around. After a few hours everyone started to leave "Well I better get rid of this ice" Elsa said to Anna and simply waved her hands and the ice was gone. At the entrance to the courtyard Elsa noticed a group of people, the group walked forward and ended up 10 meters from Elsa "How can I help you?" Elsa said. The group bowed to her and then two men stepped forward "Queen Elsa I am Espen and this is my friend Robert, we need to talk to you".

So everyone what do you think of the first chapter for Frozen war. I hoped you enjoyed it. If you did I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out later this week. Thanks everyone you are the best readers ever.


	7. Explanation

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. "We are from the kingdom of Vormedal and we need your help" Espen said. "Very well we can talk in the castle" Elsa said. Elsa lead Espen, Robert and Anna to the sitting room in the castle. When they got to the room they all took a seat. "Ok tell me why do you need my help" Elsa said. "It's a long story" Robert said. "We have plenty of time" Elsa said. "Very well we'll start from the beginning" Robert said. "Vormedal is a city like no other it is inside of a great mountain with the great gate as the only way in, it's about a 14 day walk from here" Espen said. " The city was ruled by King Henrik and believe it or not he had powers like you Queen Elsa" Robert said. "How did you hear about my powers?" Elsa asked. "Yesterday when we arrived here our group stayed at the inn, that's were we heard of your powers and encouraged us to seek help from you" Espen said. "Back to the story, four weeks ago King Henrik passed away, it was said he was a good king he treated everyone fairly, but when he died his son took over the crown, Prince Sverre or should i say King Sverre" Robert said. "Sverre unlike his father is cruel man started killing everyone he belived to be lesser beings" Espen said. "Lesser beings?" Anna asked. "Their is something else you should know about Vormedal, it is a city with a population that has powers like yours Elsa, people had fire powers or ice powers" Espen said. "Really" Anna said. "Yes, but when Sverre became King he killed everyone who didn't have these powers, he believed they were lesser beings, after this me, Espen and the rest of the group fled but they will chasing us" Robert said. "Why would they be chasing you?" Anna asked. "When the group fled four of our members don't have powers so Sverre will be chasing us down, he will want to kill them trust me I know I've seen what he can do" Robert answered. "That's horrible" Elsa said. "Our plan was to move on from Arendelle but when we heard you had ice powers we thought you could help" Espen said. "How could I help?' Elsa said. " Sverre will be after us with the entire Vormedal army 10,000 warriors all with powers over ice or fire. "The soldiers here can't help, if they all have powers then Arendelles forces won't win" Elsa explained. "What powers does Sverre have?" Anna asked. "Hey has power of fire, and I've seen what he does to people with it, he used that power to kill innocent people" Espen said. "What about you two?" Anna asked again. "I have power of ice and Robert has power of fire, the rest of the group excluding the four with powers are about evenly split, sic with ice six with fire, but we won't have a chance against Sverre and his army" Espen said.

Espen, Robert, Elsa and Anna walked back out into the courtyard where the rest of the group were sitting and talking to each other "You must help us Elsa we will all die if you don't, Sverre will come here, he will kill as many people as he can" Espen said. Elsa looked over the group then over to Espen and Robert, then over to Anna what if Sverre reach here he could take the whole city, he would kill everyone. Elsa turned and walked back into the castle closing the doors behind her. "Now what?" Robert asked Espen. "I don't know, lets just go back to the inn and I don't know lets just go" Espen said.

Anna found Elsa back in the library " your just gonna let them go, they don't stand a chance" Anna said to Elsa. "What do you want me to do Anna, Arendelle won't stand a chance, we might have the numbers but you heard him they have 10,000 with powers like mine and Darios. "IF DARIO WAS HERE HE WOULD FIGHT" Anna yelled at Elsa. Elsa couldn't take this she walked out of the room and down the hall. "Your majesty" a old voice said. Elsa turned and saw a old man wearing brown shoes and a brown robe and hood "I heard your talk with those two men before I might have a solution for you" the old man said. "Who are you?" Elsa asked. "I am Jostein, the rune keeper for your castle" the man said. "How can you help?' Elsa asked. "Follow me" Jostein said. The man lead Elsa down a spirling staircase into a room lit only by the torches on the room wall that were made of old brick. "This room is very old Elsa, it was here before the castle was built, it was used by people who practiced spells and potions and the like" Jostein said. Jostein pull out a old rusty key from his pocket and opened a lock for a wooden door. Elsa entered the room to find shelves of old dusty books and a table with a sign that glowed a bright blue. "In my time here I've read all these books all of them" the man said. Elsa looked at the books in aw, their must of been thousands of them. "In one of the books I read about powers like your own and way to help with the battle that is inevitable. "How you have to tell me" Elsa said. "I will don't worry" he said. Jostein grabbed a lit lantern and climbed a ladder leaned against one of the book shelves. Jostein started scanning the books until finally he grabbed one and climbed back down the ladder. He set down the lantern on a wooden table and put the book down in front of him. Jostein started scanning the pages until "here it is, it says fire ice bond by royal blood rise then a force of power from those who once were and in victory one can be saved".


	8. Bound by royal blood

Elsa had slammed the door behind her on the way out "You can't run from this Elsa" Anna yelled. Anna sat back down on one the chairs in the room. After awhile Anna got up and went down to the village to find Espen and his group. Anna opened the door to the inn Espen said they were staying at "Espen, Robert" Anna said. Anna saw the two seated at a table and walked over to them "Anna why are you here?" Robert asked. "I might not be able to help in the battle that is to surly come but I can at least let you and group stay at the castle until then" Anna said. Robert smiled "Thank you Anna I will tell the group to gather there things we'll be there in a couple of hours" Robert said. Anna noticed the whole time Espen had a Grim face and wasn't talking at all "Espen I hope this helps at least" Anna said. "Hm thanks" Espen said. "Robert could I talk to you?" Anna asked. "Of course" Robert said. The two went over the corner of the inn "What's wrong with him?" Anna asked looking over to Espen. "It's a long story but I guess you want to hear it" Robert said. "I would like to" Anna said back. "Ok when Sverre became king he started to kill those with magic of ice or fire, this part you already know, what you don't know is that when this was happening Espen was with his parents at their home, the guards burst in through the door held Espen down and killed his parents right in front of him, the guards took their bodies and burned them right their, a few days later Espen and I hid the last people left in Vormedal that didn't have powers and left with people who wanted to leave as well, Espen knew the nearest place was Arendelle so we came here you know the rest" Robert said. "What about you?" Anna asked. "My parents were already gone, they left four years ago I don't know why and honestly right now I don't care" Robert said. Anna noticed the venom in his voice and realized she might of asked to much. "What is your plan now?" Anna asked. Roberts face went grim "I don't know I'm not sure if our group will survive the walk to the next town, we were gonna fight and were hoping Arendelle would help us but your sister said no so we don't know what to do" Robert said. "Well like I said you and your group can stay in the castle until then" Anna said. "Thank you now go back to the castle we will be their in a couple of hours. Anna walked out the inn and back up to the castle.

Elsa was taking it all in, fire ice bond by royal blood rise then a force of power from those who once were and in victory one can be saved, "What does that mean?" Elsa asked Jostein. The old man looked up at Elsa "Fire and ice bond by royal blood then a force of power from those who once were and in victory one can be saved, it means the magic powers of ice and fire are bond with royal blood, spilling this on the field of battle with bring forth a army of fallen warriors who have the power of fire or ice and will fight with, I do not know about the last part I am sorry" Jostein said. "That's perfect a army that's just what we need" Elsa said. A smiled came across her face but then faded "How do we bond fire and ice?" Elsa asked. "I don't know, but what I do know is where you can find the answer, not far from here their is a cave where their is a book you, if you can find that book you will get the answer" Jostein said. "What is the name of the mine?" Elsa asked. "It's called Cindera cave, it's north of here" Jostein said. "Thank you this is what we need" Elsa said. "Don't go alone Elsa be careful that cave is dangerous" Jostein said.

After hearing this Elsa left and went back to the library where she found Anna "Anna I know what to do" Elsa said. Elsa explained what Jostein told her after hearing this Anna looked confident "Ok so when are we going to get this book?" Anna asked. "Oh no your not going I'm going and I'm gonna see if Espen and Robert will as well" Elsa said. "No Elsa I'm coming to you will need help and I'll see if Kristoff will come as well" Anna said. "No Anna" Elsa said again. "Elsa you can't stop me from helping you so accept it" Anna said getting angry. "Fine you can come then, get your stuff we leave tomorrow.

When Espen, Robert and the rest of their group arrived at the castle entrance Elsa opened the door "Oh Espen, Robert why are you here Elsa said. "Anna told us that our group can stay here until this whole thing is over" Robert said. "Very well come on in their are spare rooms upstairs, Espen Robert I need to talk to you" Elsa said. Robert and Espen walked over to Elsa and she told them what Jostein had told her. Hearing this Espens grim face finally vanished "That's great when do we leave for this cave?" Espen asked. "Tomorrow" Elsa said. "Very good I will tell the rest of the group where we are heading, Queen Elsa are sure this is true though?" Robert said. "It's the only hope we have right now" Elsa said. "I guess your right very well, I hope this works who is coming with us?" Robert asked. "Anna and her husband Kristoff will be coming with us, but I'm afraid for them Jostein said that Cindera cave is dangerous, what if they get hurt or worse" Elsa said. "Hey she wants to come with us she knows the risk, it's her decision" Espen said. "I guess your right, I'm gonna rest I guess we'll all need our rest for tomorrow" Elsa said. Espen and Robert went off and joined the rest of the group and told them what they were going to do tomorrow Espen decided to tell them "We won't be gone long probably just for the day, when were gone I want all of you who have powers to practice and for those who don't go the armory find a weapon and armor and train, for when we get back there will be war"


	9. The Journey

Elsa woke up early she looked out the window to see it was still dark, she couldn't sleep not with all that was going on or more like what was going to happen. She walked to the sitting room but found that the fireplace was lit and somebody was sitting in one of the chairs facing the fire. When Elsa walked in the person heard the footstep and turned and faced her it was Robert "Couldn't sleep either?" Robert asked. "Yea" Elsa said and sat down on one the chairs. Elsa looked over to Robert she never really got a good look at him, he tall and burly and had long black tangled hair and a heavy stubble to match, Elsa also noticed that he had a scar going down from his forehead down to his upper lip. Robert noticed Elsa staring "You can ask if you want" Robert said. "About the scar" He said again. "What happened?" Elsa asked. " About four days after Sverre became king I walked into the throne room my plan was to try and talk some sense into the boy about how he should stop what he was doing to all the people who did not have powers" Robert said. "What happened then?' Elsa asked. "He got angry he said that was the talk of treason and as punishment he used a fire whip across my face, I was so close to leaving a mark on his face as well after that but decided against it, I would of been killed he had all his palace guards with him, I would of lost" Robert said. "I'm sorry to hear that" Elsa said. "I'm not, to me it's a constant reminder of the man who did this to me and how one day I will get him back for it" Robert said. "I'm a man of 40 and got beaten by a boy only 19 I swear I don't know how he is the son of Henrik" Robert said. "What about Espen I've noticed that he isn't as talkative as you?" Elsa asked. "With good reason to, Espen isn't who he seems to be, Espen is also the son of Henrik the eldest soon he's 21, he should of been king not Sverre" Robert said. "Why isn't he king then?' Elsa asked. Robert was about to say something but was stopped "He challenged me" a voice said. Elsa turned and saw that the voice was Espen, he had been at the doorway the whole time listening. Espen walked in and took a seat by the fire, Elsa looked at him he had semi long black hair with a light stubble but thick around his upper lip, he looked at Elsa and Robert with his dark green eyes. "The day I was to be crowned king my younger brother Sverre challenged me during my coronation and challenged me for the crown, went went out the courtyard and began the challenge" Espen said. "What challenge?" Elsa asked. "A fight using our powers" Espen said. "As you could guess I lost and Sverre became king and then began his tyranny over Vormedal, when he comes here I will see to it myself that his rule as king will end" Espen said than exited the room. Elsa and Robert sat their and waited for the sun to come up, it felt like it never would but finally it did.

Espen was outside in the courtyard watching the sun rise when Anna, Elsa, Robert and Kristoff came outside, Espen was wearing a long fur coat and had a bag strapped to his back "Looks like your ready" Kristoff said. Espen just turned to him "Lets go" was all Espen said. The group mounted the horses and rode north. Three hours passed and the group decided to stop and eat "Lets stop here for now" Kristoff said. Everyone got off there horses and opened their bags when they heard a moaning noise coming from behind them. Elsa and Robert went to go and investigate the noise, they walked up to a tree looked around the other side when they saw a woman floating above the ground, her skin was grey and she had blood coming down from her eyes "She's a ghost" Elsa said. "Why is she here?' Robert asked. "I don't know" Elsa replied. The ghost came towards them so Elsa and Robert backed off but the ghost kept coming forward until they were with the rest of the group. Everyone was shocked to see the ghost. "GO AWAY" the ghost yelled. "She must be guarding something" Kristoff said. "It doesn't matter" Espen said. Espen threw a spear of ice at the ghost, when it made contact with her the ghost screamed in pain "Our magic she can feel it" Elsa said. Then Elsa started throwing ice spikes at her until she stopped. "Let us pass" Elsa said. "The ghost nodded still clutching at where the ice magic had struck her, she faded away. "Why was she here?" Anna asked. "She was guarding Cindera cave like Jostein said, the cave is dangerous she must of been guarding the it" Elsa said. "Doesn't matter now she's gone lets keep moving" Espen said. The group then tried to get on their horses but they wouldn't move an inch closer to the trees "They won't move lets go on foot" Kristoff said and stated to walk forward.

The group were walking forward when something crossed Annas mind "If their was the ghost guarding the cave maybe their are more" Anna said. "Perhaps but we'll deal with that when it" Kristoff was cut short when something had charged into him. Kristoff got back up to see what had hit him, everyone looked at what had done it. It was a stag but it had bright white fur, gold eyes and black antlers "Another guardian definitely" Robert said. The stag charged again aiming for Robert but it stopped when Robert made a ball of fire in his hand "The guardians hate our magic" Robert said. The group started walking again the stag let them pass but you could by his face the stag hated it.

The group made it to the entrance of the cave but stopped when they saw the entrance was blocked by a stone wall "No no no no no NO" Espen said. "All this way for nothing" Espen yelled. "Now what?" Robert asked. "I don't know" Anna said. "Wait a minute, look here" Elsa said pointing to the stone wall. The wall had markings on it


End file.
